defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Azra
Azra Yalkie Livbar is the heroine of Defender's Quest, and the former Royal Librarian of the Ash Kingdom. Powers Azra has the unique ability to enter the Half-Way World, and summon her companions there to fight against Revenant. While in the Half-Way World, she also has the ability to cast magic spells to aid her allies and delay or destroy her enemies. Both using these magic spells and summoning allies depletes Azra's PSI. Personality Azra had little interest in adventure and was content with her life as a librarian prior to catching the plague. Her family had tended to the Royal Library inside the capitol for generations. She is well educated and fond of books. Despite being new to fates within the pits, she is quite adept at learning spells (when she learns "Pushback", Markos comments on how it took him 3 years to understand it). She comprehends many concepts such as viewing the crystals as spiritual energy, leading her to learn the spell "Crystal". Her field of knowledge does not include ancient scripts and for that she relies on Bakal and Wrenna to decode. Even outside of spells she is able to also infer that Bakal was once a warrior by his scars alone and, despite having previously been a recluse prior to her adventure, was able to tell he carried a great weight on his shoulders. As a librarian, books are her only equipment. With the release of the Gold Edition, many more books are available, as well as a Journal in the New Game+ mode containing Azra's thoughts and occasionally notes from other party members as the story progresses. Most of the entries are humorous and usually rather embarrassing to anyone mentioned (particularly when Slak is involved). Relationships Azra's journal entries provide the greatest insight into the group, including their interactions and her opinions. As the group's de facto leader, she is observant and keen on book keeping. Her first companion, Slak, proves to be her most annoying and exhausting. His habit of randomly writing in her journal is met with annoyance by her. She finds him overbearing at times, and he is often the source of much embarrassment to her. A number of times she resorts to whacking him with a ladle in a bid to keep him restrained; this seldom works for very long. In her Day 3 entry she notes his actions as both that of a "dumb ass" and "an ass who is also dumb", and notes that what he lacks in intellect he makes up for with smell. Even his personality is viewed upon by her as "insane", though she admits he is one of the bravest men she has ever met. Her opinion of Ketta is not much better, seeing her as dim-witted, sarcastic, lacking in maturity and "smelling of goats". Azra is often caught up in her Nomad traditions and customs, and without knowing what they are Ketta tends to use them to get her own way. She is also seen by Azra as a little crazy overall, particularly as on Day 8 she has a dream and ends up cutting off part of Azra's hair, then later teaching Azra how to hide the bald patch caused by it. In contrast to her first two companions, Bakal came as a relief due to his sanity, though Azra can tell he struggles with his own inner peace. Bakal brings to the group a level head and guidance; it is only after he joins the group that Azra learns more about her powers with his help. Wrenna is considered by Azra as insane, though Azra notes compared to Slak her insanity is inconsistent. This is owed to her sudden changes of mood and despite her suspicions (because of Wrenna's royal Quaid status), Azra sees herself in Wrenna. At several points in Game+, Azra is left to pull her out of her old Quaid duties to help her come to terms with her situation. She also defends her when Markos warns her to be cautious around her. Markos is her most sane, serious and intelligent fighter, with a good level of personal hygiene. This leads Azra to deliberately become suspicious of hidden quirks, due to her experience with her other companions. She half-jokingly credits his mustache for hiding his craziness, which also serves as an amusement for her later journal entries. Markos will follow her throughout her journey, his duty sees through even post completion. Whereas Azra finds most of her companions insane or crazy, Markos instead finds her crazy. Niru is seen as arrogant by Azra because of her habit of putting herself above others. However in her addendum on Niru in her journal Azra admires her drive as a parent to look after her brood. Niru's nurturing of her children reminded Azra of her own mother. Stats Formulae for Librarian's stats: |} Skills Trivia *Azra's internal class in the game's code is "McGuffin", referring to her being the main objective of the enemies via the classical "MacGuffin" concept. *Azra is the only character, as the main character, who fills in the class for "Librarian" through the entire game. *In the Game+ secrets, it was noted that Arza's lack of scars compared to her companions was suppose to show how new she was to life in the pit and make her stand out from the other denizens of the pit. *Azra was not originally written as the Librarian character, as revealed by the secrets in Game+. Originally this role was to be filled by Slak. Gallery bkg-azra.png|Azra, plague victim Mcguffin battle icon.png|Azra icon Azra Battle Icon.png|Azra's Battle Icon Azra Battle Sprite.png|Azra in battle Lighting In Use.png|Azra casting lightning at a normal Revenant Mcg lean back.png|Azra in a cutscene Mcg_not_nervous.png|Azra is often trusting to the point of naivete Mcg_mess_you_up.png|Sometimes Azra gets ticked off Mcg_power.png|Azra entering the halfway world Mcg_stomp_mouth.png|When Azra gets furious, watch out Mcguffin hero icon big.png|Azra during party modification Boxart fancy 200x240.png|Azra on Defender's Quest's cover Category:Characters